


(you're driving me) wild

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet and intelligent Jongin has a boyfriend that no one expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you're driving me) wild

**Author's Note:**

> 1.1k, romance/fluff, highschool!au

Rumors strike the school the instant the new kid steps onto the grounds. The stares of the other students are focused on his messy, blazing red hair, disheveled uniform, and piercings along the shells of his ears. His glaring, kohl-lined eyes are paired with a frown, and several girls by the entrance gawk as the unknown boy throws his cigarette to the ground, scuffing it out into the dirt with his foot. He doesn’t seem to pay any attention to the whispers or eyes on him as he walks inside the school, yawning into his hand as he disappears into the main entrance.

All throughout the day, words circulate around the student body.

“This is a prestigious school. How the fuck did someone like _him_ get in here?”

“Joohyun said that someone told her that his dad is some big gangster or something.”

“I heard he threatened the principal to let him in!”

“People have been saying that he’s looking for someone.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. He hasn’t said a word to anyone all day, but he roamed around the whole school during lunch like he was looking for someone.

“Probably his next victim! What’s his name?”

“Mmm...I’m not sure. That’s the only thing I _haven’t_ heard.”

“Jongin, do you know? Jongin? Jongin!”

The brunet snaps his head up from his work when Taemin slaps his arm, glasses slipping down his straight nose. He looks at his friends in surprise, being fully immersed in their calculus work and having not listening to Taemin and Wonshik’s conversation at all. “What did you say?” he blinks, fixing his large glasses.

Taemin and Wonshik roll their eyes, clearly used to this kind of thing from Jongin. It’s known by everyone that he likes to learn a lot, a quality lost by many kids. He’s quite the nerd too, but he isn’t picked on by anyone. Jongin is nice and well-liked, though that partially comes from him being open to doing homework from some of the threatening students. Maybe if he wasn’t born rich like everyone else in the school, then he would’ve been bullied. But his family is one of the richest in the country due to their flourishing IT company.

“We were asking if you knew anything about the new kid,” Taemin clarifies.

“Who?”

“See, he doesn’t know,” Wonshik scoffs, picking up his pencil again and glancing over at Jongin’s paper for the answers.

“And I don’t care,” Jongin adds with a teasing smile, scrunching his nose cutely. “This whole school is obsessed with rumors anyways. If you want to know, just ask the guy, whoever he is.”

“He’s a possible gangster, Jongin!” Taemin gawks. “No way in hell I’m gonna go up and just ask him for his life story.”

Jongin shakes his head, returning to the last problem on the worksheet. A few scribbles, some presses on the keys of his calculator, and he is swiftly finished, writing down the answer and pretending to ignore how his friends crane their heads to look at his work and copy it. Taemin and Wonshik are smart too, but they just happen to be lazy as well. He stands and hands it to their teacher, glancing up at the clock in the corner of the room to see that there’s just a few minutes before the end of the day.

With a smile, he sits back down, listening to Taemin and Wonshik chatter for a bit before feeling his phone vibrate in the pocket of his black uniform pants. Their teacher doesn’t mind as he pulls it out, glancing at the screen to see a message from his boyfriend that has confusion breaking out on his face.

“Who is it? Your mystery boyfriend?” Taemin raises a brow. Jongin has been dating some guy for the past two years without ever introducing him to his friends or even showing a picture. He knows they hang out all the time, but he’s never been able to catch a glimpse of this mysterious _Kyungsoo_.

“Yeah,” the bespectacled boy still frowns. “‘I can’t wait to see you.’ What does that mean? We didn’t plan on seeing each other today.”

“Boy, I don’t know, Jongin. Why don’t you _ask_ him?” Wonshik snorts, and Jongin send him a glare before focusing back on his phone.

Tapping the message box, he starts to type a reply only to jump and startle at the blaring noise of the bell, signaling the end of class and the end of the day. Taemin laughs at his extended reaction, and Jongin grumbles at the stupid bell for scaring him. Message unfinished, he shoves his phone into his pocket and grabs his bag. He sends a sneer to his friends, maneuvering around the desks and meekly making his way towards the door.

There’s a bit of crowding and congestion around the door for some reason, whispers and gasps coming from the girls in front of him as they stop for a moment, looking at something just outside to the right. Jongin, curious, tries to crane his head and look, but he’s pushed forward by Taemin and steps out the door.

Jongin doesn’t even get to take another step before an arm winds around his waist and tugs him to the side. He stumbles right into the person, and he only has to catch sight of the red hair and smell that mix of smoke and lavender to realize who it is.

“Hey, baby, I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Kyungsoo murmurs in that deep, soft voice of his that contradicts his appearance.

The taller boy can feel the stares and hears the whispers around them (the smartest boy in school is with the delinquent transfer student?), but he doesn’t care, stepping back to gawk at Kyungsoo wearing the school’s uniform. Remembering Taemin and Wonshik’s conversation from before, he realizes that Kyungsoo had to have been the person the whole school was obsessing over.

“Y-You got transferred?” Jongin can’t help but burst into a wide, happy smile. Though he can’t exactly hide Kyungsoo from his friends and life anymore, he is overjoyed that they get the chance to be together even more now. With a happy hum, he hugs the other boy close. He knew Kyungsoo could do it, or rather Kyungsoo’s father could pay for it, considering he owned a large gang, but that isn’t a detail anyone needs to know.

“Mhm,” the blank eyes of the older boy scanned over the crowd behind Jongin with a look that seems to say _touch him, and I’ll end you_. He pulls away from Jongin and smiles lovingly, contradicting his earlier expression, his hand sliding down to intertwine with Jongin’s. “C’mon, let’s go home together, yeah?”


End file.
